1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, a battery management system, and a battery system.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptops, are widely used, batteries for supplying power to operate the portable electronic devices are being actively developed.
A battery may be provided in a form of a battery pack including a battery cell and a protection circuit including a battery management system for controlling charging and discharging of the battery cell. In the battery pack, the battery cell or protection circuit may malfunction during a charging or discharging process, and thus, the protection circuit includes various devices to stably control the charging and discharging of the battery cell.